warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lennart
'Lennart '''ist ein dunkelgrauer, kleiner Kater mit braunen Streifen und schwarzen Augen. Er hat türkise Pupillen die Kreise sind. Er ist eine Doppelform aus Cooker und Habicht. Charakter *streng *Pazifistisch *höflich *mitfühlend Auftritte Blutrot Er taucht auf, nachdem Sprenkelherz verletzt in das DonnerClan Lager zurück rennt. Lennart sagt, das er schon viel von ihnen gehört hat. Himmelblau Er taucht als Erstes auf, nachdem sich Cooker zwanghaft mit Habichtfrost fusioniert. Während er zum DonnerClan läuft, wird klar, das er eine eigene Persönlichkeit hat. Flammenhauch begrüßt ihn, und er sagt, sie wäre größer gewesen, was fälschlig daran deutet, das sie sich schon vorher kannten. Als er im Lager ist, fragt er, wo Sprenkelherz ist, doch Flammenstern antwortet, sie wäre tot. Shade läuft fluchend an ihm vorbei, und er fragt, wo Sprenkelherz' Leiche sei, da er ihr gerne noch einmal die letzte Ehre erweisen würde. Shade zeigt mit ihrem Kopf dorthin, wo Sprenkelherz ist und sagt, er solle sich nicht von Eschenfell stören lassen. Als Lennart zu der Leiche trifft, sieht er Fuchsfang bei ihr trauern und er betont, das er noch nie hätte Fuchsfang so traurig gesehen und das es ihm anscheint sehr zugesetzt hatte. ''(Hier vermutet Lennart, das Fuchsfang etwas mit Sprenkelherz hatte, aber in Wirklichkeit waren beide nur Geschwister.) Er fragt sich, wer Sprenkelherz so etwas antuen könnte, und fordert Habichtfrost und Cooker auf, mit zudenken. Cooker benimmt sich eigentartig, was Habichtfrost betont, doch Lennart ignoriert es. Danach teilen sich Habichtfrost und Cooker wieder auf, und Lennart verschwindet. Nach einer gefühlten Weile taucht Lennart wieder auf, jedoch ohne das sich Habichtfrost und Cooker fusioniert haben. (Es wird nicht erklärt, aber Cooker und Habichtfrost hatten sich seit dem Zeitsprung öfters fusioniert, und dadurch ist Lennart's Geist stärker geworden, und er wurde zu seiner eigenen Person. Weil Lennart ebenfalls nun seine eigene Person ist, können Habichtfrost und Cooker sich nicht mehr fusionieren.) Er sieht, das Miku ein Junges bekommen hat, und fragt, wie sie ihn nennen möchte. Miku antwortet, das sie diesen Mizu nennen will, und erklärt kurz wieso, doch Lennart hört ab dann nicht mehr hin, und schaut Mizu an. (Ebenfalls nicht erklärt, aber Lennart macht sich Gedanken, was genau er ist, da er nicht direkt der Sohn von Cooker und Habichtfrost ist. Er fragt sich ebenfalls, was aus Mizu werden wird, da dieser indirekt jetzt auch Cooker's Sohn ist. Lennart hat Angst, er wird ungerecht beurteilt wegen seinem Aussehen.) Lennart hat keine Prophezeiung oder richtige Version, sondern kriegt eine Wahnvision, das Mizu später wie Cooker wird. Point fragt Lennart, ob alles in Ordnung sei, und Lennart bejaht mit einem gelogenen "alles klar." Lennart begreift schon, das er Mizu in seiner Vision gesehen hatte, doch fälschlich denkt er, das es eine Prophezeiung war und fragt sich, warum Mizu wohl böse sein wurde. Bilder Lennart.png Greg lost his rose too.png|Lennart in Himmelblau wayy too far.png|Lennart am Ende von Blutrot GOD WHY.png|Lennart und Fusselpfote Sonstiges *Er hat Sprenkelherz geliebt, jedoch änderte sich dies, nachdem sie wiederbelebt wurde. *Er und Fuchsfang sind gute Freunde, er ist ebenfalls mit Flammenstern befreundet. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:By Siteare Kategorie:Schwarze Seele